


I Vow...

by neverminetohold



Series: KakaNaru Drabbles [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Vow...

In hindsight, Kakashi must have gotten the idea when they had arrived in Suna to hand in their report after a joined mission. Not wanting to interrupt the ongoing ceremony they had perched on the Kazekage tower's rooftop and watched the proceedings.  
  
Naruto couldn't even remember what he had said, exactly, but he had flushed and felt like a sap, not daring to look and see Kakashi's reaction. He should have known better than to think that Kakashi would dismiss the idea; of course the jounin would start scheming instead.  
  
Which was why Naruto had been dragged out of bed before sunrise no two weeks later, told not to look or otherwise determine their destination, and to allow Kakashi to guide him out of the window, through Konoha, over the wall and into the forest.  
  
The sound of the wind changed, its soft whistle caught in blades of grass and rustling through leaves and underbrush, right before Kakashi tugged at his sleeve to jump down. They had reached a clearing. Naruto felt the sun on his face and heard the murmur of a nearby stream – and smelt wet dog and toad.  
  
Kakashi let go of him and said right by his ear, "Alright, Naruto, you can open your eyes."  
  
He did, to the towering sight of Gamabunta and Gamakichi sitting on one side of a pavilion and a yapping pack of nin-ken on the other. Pakkun raised his paw in greeting, he was sitting on Bull's head.  
  
They had built the small dome with twigs and leaves and red ribbons, all twined together like a floral wreath. The sweet scent of flowers rose into the air. Spotting Fukasaku and Shima sitting side by side on a small boulder, Naruto had to swallow and his heartbeat sped up.  
  
"Kakashi - "  
  
"Don't just stand there, come closer!" Shima interrupted with a bossy wave of her webbed fingers. She stared at the nin-ken, making them drop on their hindquarters and shut up instantly. "Let's get this started."  
  
“Planning all this behind my back,” Naruto muttered and poked Kakashi with his elbow, trying his damnedest to keep his voice level, “you are _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight!”  
  
“Maa, maa, I'm sure you will change your mind.”  
  
Naruto followed Kakashi until they stood in the shade of the pavilion and tried not to fidget or straighten his uniform; Gamakichi winked at him. At least someone found his rising panic amusing.  
  
Fukasaku cleared his throat. “Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, did both of you come here voluntarily to enter this ceremony?”  
  
Kakashi pulled down his mask, not hesitating one whit before he answered, “Yes, I did.”  
  
The conviction in his voice was enough to rid Naruto of all doubts that this was the right thing for them to do, and suddenly his insides turned into a bubbling mess of joy that was hard to restrain.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered to Kakashi, then added louder, "Me too."  
  
Shima nodded gravely. "Then please hold hands and exchange your vows."  
  
Naruto took Kakashi's, relieved to find it a bit sweaty and his pulse racing, no matter how cool and unaffected the jounin seemed. Naruto squeezed his fingers gently and got a smile in return that softened the lines around Kakashi's gray eye.  
  
"Naruto Uzumaki, because of you, I laugh, I smile,  
and dare to dream again.  
I look forward with great joy to spending  
the rest of my life with you.  
I swear to care for you, to protect you,  
and be there for you,  
through whatever might happen,  
and I vow to be true and faithful,  
for as long as we both shall live."  
  
Naruto knew he looked completely dumbstruck, even without a pack of nin-ken starting to snigger and the twitch around Kakashi's mouth. Being told 'I love you' was one thing, but this was overwhelming, raw and true, and damn Kakashi for springing this on him without a word of warning!  
  
"Wow. I mean, uhm. Wait, wait. Just give me a moment!"  
  
Kakashi chuckled and leaned close to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Take all the time you need.”  
  
Kami, Naruto would either melt into tears or jump him here and there if Kakashi didn't stop giving him that look! Luckily neither happened, because Shima chose that moment to blow her nose with an ear-splitting blare that nearly dropped Fukasaku from his perch and made the nin-ken whine in pain.  
  
"Ma!"  
  
"But it's just so touching!" She wiped at her eyes. "I can't help myself!"  
  
"Really now - !"  
  
Naruto cleared his throat before they could start bickering in earnest. He couldn't just repeat Kakashi's vow, tradition or not, it just wasn't his style. Feeling all eyes on him, he did what he did best: he improvised.  
  
"Kakashi Hatake, I promise to be true to you,  
to uplift and support you,  
to frustrate and challenge you,  
and to share with you the best and worst moments of life.  
  
I will love you always,  
with every beat of my heart.  
And someday, if the stars align,  
I might even let you win an argument."  
  
Pakkun barked a laugh. “Now that would be the day!”  
  
Naruto bristled. “Oi!”  
  
"Alright everyone, calm down!" Fukasaku hastily interjected. He hid a grin behind his hand. Kakashi looked so absolutely starstruck. "Now that the witnesses have heard your vows and found them true, stretch out your hands."  
  
They did and Shima took another red ribbon, looping it six times around their joined hands and tying them together with a knot. Silence settled over the clearing as Kakashi and Naruto bowed their heads and Fukasaku started to intone:  
  
"In the joining of hands and the fashion of a knot, so are your lives now bound, one to the other. Woven into this ribbon are all the hopes, desires, dreams, love and happiness we as your friends wish you both, for as long as your lives shall last. And - "  
  
"Alright already," Gamakichi shouted excitedly. "Naruto, you may kiss the bride!"  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Naruto didn't need to see the distraught and indignant look Kakashi threw him. He slapped his knee and howled with laughter, imagining the jounin waiting up for him in the kitchen, cooked meal, apron and all.  
  
Of course that didn't stop him from pulling Kakashi into a kiss. And then another, and another, and then one more, until they were both out of breath and everyone laughing.  
  
Their hands were bound, after all, and there was no escape. Not that either of them wanted to, because this, this meant forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theme prompt "finality."


End file.
